User talk:Starfire193
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Starfire193 to ! Thank you for your edit to the Thread:6133#137|GrayLu page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 14:15, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Couples Week Hmmm... Either of the two is fine. Ultimately it is your choice. But I'm more leaning towards the forums. q(╯ᆺ╰๑) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Page Reversion Hey there~! The pages are now fixed but if you saw the edit and know it's wrong or some sort of vandalism, you can revert it yourself. You can go here to see steps on how to undo the edit and on how to edit the page. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Juvia vs. Flare I saw that episode too and see no problem in making the page. We have crazier pages with little to almost no interaction at all. If you want, you can make the page yourself. Just message me if you have any questions on making the page. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) My guess you've bee editing the page using visual mode, to add the infobox, or any type of template, we make use of the source mode. Upon editing, you can see two tabs in upper right corner: visual and source. Click source and now you can add the infobox. ┐(￣∀￣)┌ This is how it would look like: |Magic1=Water Magic |Character2=Flare Corona |Kanji2=フレア・コロナ |Romaji2=Furea Korona |Alias2=''None'' |Age2=''N/A'' |Status2=Active |Affiliation2= |Magic2=Hair Magic |Love Interest=Gray Fullbuster |Image Gallery= |Image Gallery Size=310px }} For information on how to create an article page, you can go here [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Glad to see you were able to finish it soon. o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm happy to hear that you find making pages exciting and would like to make more. Right now, we need to prioritize making pages for our newest category which is for friends. As of now, we only have one page which is the Wendy and Carla page. If you want to make more pages, it would be highly appreciated if you make one for the friends category. Thanks. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:11, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Yey to the new page! (o´∀｀o) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:32, December 16, 2015 (UTC) New Pages The wiki is not yet updated to the current chapter, that is Wendy's age is still 12. We'll update it soon with the rest of the Dragon Slayers. Basically, all friendships are either canon or semi-canon. I have yet to see a fanon type of friendship. All friendships Happy has with the members of Team Natsu is canon. When it comes to pages with already couples or rivals pages, assume friendship pages is greater than couples and rivals pages unless the pages fall under canon or semi-canon. It nice to see all the pages, so keep it up! ╰(▔∀▔)╯ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) That is basically it! I'll be more clear on the guidelines for the friendship pages soon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:32, December 18, 2015 (UTC) When it comes to rivals, they follow the same principals of couples pages. Make only friendship pages for those in the fanon category. But there is a high chance I might edit this to allow semi-canon rivals. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Since friendships are all typically canon, we state what truly is in their relationship and their synopsis. All fanon couples' and rivals' synopsis will be redirected to their friendship pages while their relationship section will be written like this: "While almost no interactions regarding love or rivalry have been shown between them, fans of the manga and anime support '*insert character name here*''' and *insert character name here*'s ' relationship due to '*insert reason here*. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Anonymous User Thanks for the notice. I saw the bad edits and you already removed all of it. The user has been blocked. If you want to remove multiple bad edits in a single page, just like the one in cakza, instead of clicking edit in the top left corner of the page, click the arrow down button to show the history option. From there look the last good edit, not done by the user, and click prev. You will see the old edit, edit that page and click publish. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:08, January 2, 2016 (UTC) New Wiki It's nice to see another couples wiki. So far, I've seen Naruto and Bleach Couples Wiki and the generic Shipping Wiki. A Teen Titans Couples Wiki is very much welcomed. When I joined the wiki, it has already pretty much set up so I can't really help you much there. But you can visit the Community Central Help Pages on the basics of starting the wiki and also designing it. That is what I did. Here are the links for the basics tutorials: * - creating your wiki * - centralized tools for admins * - customizing your wiki's theme * - adding your favicon * - adding your background * - enabling special features to your wiki * - where to access the admin tools * - where you can design your theme, add the logo and the favicon * - where to enable the special features Editing the CSS and the other features is kinda tricky, especially since I'm still studying this. Teaching you how to make an infobox, especially with that new update will be difficult since it requires the knowledge of editing the CSS. I suggest you learn first how to make a before you move into to something more difficult like the . Classic infoboxes are basically make a table. You can even play around with your own wiki's basic infobox. For the main page, have an idea first on how you want it to look like and I'll help you from there. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:20, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hehehe... (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) Thanks. You can do it too. Anyway, regarding the infobox, you can try edit the basic template. }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#AAAAAA;" Too many parameters | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} This will result in: Just edit the row with the word title, for example } to } for the character's name. If you want something like the one in the wiki, which is a two column thing. You can go try and play around with the couples infobox and edit it to your preference. |} This will result in: Again, edit the one between the curly braces } but also add the number of rows you want. For example, I want two rows for the character's name, I will add 1 and 2 at the end of the title: } and }. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:47, January 5, 2016 (UTC) No!! Don't give up! How about this... I make the infobox for your wiki and you tell me what you want to be edited. But I have to do it a little later since I'm at work right now. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Take a look at what I did over your wiki. \(★ω★)/ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:12, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment and the adminship. ( ◞･౪･) I'm glad you like it. I kinda cheated on the info I put on Robin and Starfire and got it from DC wiki since I only follow the t.v. series and not the comics. You didn't do anything wrong with the infobox, it was just a template within a template which was not yet made. Anyway, if you need any further help in the wiki, I'm always here. ＼(^ω^＼) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Natza Thread Unfortunately, I believe that user is a spammer thus all threads he/she has created have been removed from the wiki except for the one you already have commented in. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:58, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Featured Article Fixed. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) In between you signature you added ' and '. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:56, January 16, 2016 (UTC) NaLu Vandalizer It seems like everything has already been reverted back to normal and the user has been blocked from editing again. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:23, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Annalogia Sure, go ahead and make the page. But remember to put it under past fanon couples since Anna is already dead. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:10, January 31, 2016 (UTC)